


Salty Tea V: Lover of Draconic

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea: The Corruption of Fire Emblem Awakening [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Dragons, F/F, Feral, Futanari, Petplay, Queen - Freeform, Transformation, cock growth, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina's curiosity get's the better of her, and her actions will cause Tiki to suffer and regress and become corrupt and I digress~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tea V: Lover of Draconic

At some point, Chrom’s wild hunt for some secretive group of hex experimenters was put to the side for the sake of an overdue visit to Ferox. Flavia and Basillio had left the Shepherds for a bit while they tended to some old business. They had some beefs that needed squashed, and it didn’t really involve Chrom. It was a Feroxi honor business. However, after that was all done, the two invited the Shepherds to have a feast in honor of the army’s progress, and for Naga day. The holiday was a Christmas equivalent, though there wasn’t much of an emphasis on gift exchanging, rather it was seen more as a day to be observant of good will and the good deeds. Charity was often encouraged, and participating governments will often go out of their way to do some extravagant deed for the less fortunate. Needless to say, that wasn’t Plegia. They had an equivalent, Grimakkuh, but let’s not get into that. 

The Salty Tea Gang had barely survived the sudden surge of new membership. Severa’s actions showed there was a complete and utter lack of leadership, so Maribelle started to clamp down. Everyone at least agreed that she was the most likely to keep a good amount of organization, and careful planning was what they all needed to make sure their club was never caught. They needed the club to keep going on, to maintain a beautiful den of corruptive oozing, a place to drain their cocks and plan their expansions. The girls struggled to remember what the initial rules were for the club, and everyone stopped seeing their significant others. This left some of the men confused, but luckily none of them were the sort of guy to get too sore about being broken up with.

Severa clamped her head against Cordelia’s breast. The curve of that thick chest was unforgivable. Envy made her cheeks red, her bratty expressions tinted shades darker as she lustfully expressed her frustrations at her mother. How dare she have such lavish breasts that neither Severa has, nor does she flaunt. If Severa were that stacked, she would have a broad cleavage window across her armor, so wide her shimmering areolas would glisten with peaks at those nipples. Hell, she would definitely be tying her corset tighter. But no, Cordelia’s breasts remained there, and not on Severa.

The meeting was going well where this mother daughter interaction was occurring. Maribelle could secure a section of castle Feroxi with a powerful warning to the occupants to avoid this chamber whilst she laid claim to it. This particular chamber was constructed during a cold period. Occupants were growing frustrated with old the coldness would seep through the long hallways with poor insulation, so they constructed this chamber for the purpose of meetings with a very short hall way, and ingenious insulation of thick amounts of wood. What was done for warmth, led to perfect sound proofing. The door was even thick to ensure the coldness of the rest of the castle did not sneak over to this perfect warm haven of the architects. 

Lissa and Maribelle tended to the tea. Lisssa held the kettle near the end of Maribelle’s cock whilst the playful blonde milked her long dick. “Pfft, fresh cream, am I right?” Lissa smirked. If her eyes weren’t so cute this joke would be enough to turn Maribelle less rigid. 

“Your s-sense of humor is hardly appropriate. J-just please extract this gunk already.”

“Admit it, you’re just really looking forward to watching everyone drink your cum~ So dirty! Dirty dirty~” Maribelle was red from the teasing. She hadn’t a sharp retort. Her adoration for Lissa was immense, and the teasing did make her cum like a faucet. “Oh Gods! Too much!” Lissa raced the kettle out of the way before there was more cream than tea. “Yikes, that’s a new record.” 

Tharja was bundled up on a chair at the tea table, watching Lissa and Maribelle get the tea ready behind a kitchen curtain, as well as watch Severa harass Cordelia across the table. Sitting next to her was Noire. Tharja wasn’t really too tempted to do much with Noire. Though she was right now shoving her face down against her cock. Tharja did find this sort of incest arousing, but she was just sore she wasn’t the one to think of giving her daughter a cock sooner. And that thought only led to her wondering how much the hex had changed her. Before her love was pure, it was all about the meeting of the minds. But now suddenly, it was all about dicks. Dicks dicks dicks. She wished Robin had a dick more than anything. She also wished Noire didn’t squirm so much while swallowing her’s. The table shuttered, Noire’s moans muffled by the table. 

Meanwhile, Kjelle and Cynthia were just inactive. Kjelle was busy giving herself a handy under the table, after all, she was horny and had a cock and this was the place to resolve one of those issues. But Cynthia, she antagonized the idea. This was probably a result from the way the hex plays cruel fits on certain people, with Severa fetishizing her mother and the others’ own twisted ways. Cynthia saw her dick as evil. It was a sinister organ placed upon her by women turned succubus. There were all sinister, and wanted to see Cynthia be broken down to another dick zombie. This treatment of course led to her eventually giving in to her lusts, see it has a heroine’s downfall, and cumming whilst snickering evilly. The way she saw it, the penis was evil. To broadcast her dislike of dicks, she would stand outside the meeting room. To show she secretly wanted to cum, she always stood outside the meetings and didn’t try to avoid them. She was always punctual, always drank the tea, and always came in Severa’s ass. Or was came in. This time however, she would help the club a bit differently. 

“G-guys!” Cynthia was trying to whisper yell, holding her back to the door. “Put away your dicks! Lucina is coming!” Everyone nearly died. In a silent hustle everything was put away. Maribelle was caught mid-pour of the last glass of tea. Severa was able to make Cordelia decent rather quickly. Tharja groaned and tucked away her naughty bits back into her attire. Everything was put away, and luckily no messes were really made that had to be cleaned up. Lucina entered casually. She had a grin on her face, and an appraising eye. 

“Why, hello Lucina.” Maribelle said. They had all also agreed that if anything of this nature were to happen, it would be Maribelle to talk them through it. She had the best pokerface out of anyone in the club. If Lissa tried, she would be a collapsing pile of giggles in an instant. “What happens to bring you here?”

“Good evening. I apologize for coming in with so little warning. I heard one evening Cynthia mumbling to herself about how much fun she had at this club you guys have and well.... My curiosity finally got the best of me. I really hope I haven’t disrupted the meeting by my intrusion.”

“Intrusion?” Maribelle says. “Why, none at all! We only apologize for having to keep this club so secretive.”

“What sort of club is this one anyways?”

“Oh, we’re just a tea appreciation club.” Maribelle gestures Lissa.

“Er, yes! Maribelle has this little club where we all get to try these cool rare teas and stuff.”

“With the price of these teas, I couldn’t really afford to make this club be public.”

“I see.” Lucina says, glancing over at Severa. “Severa, I wasn’t aware you had a taste for tea. And one that Maribelle approves of as well.” Severa groaned.

“Geez, of course I’m interested in tea! What’s it even matter to ya anyways? Yeah, I’m cultured. Big whoop.” Severa didn’t skip a beat. Lucina nodded, her eyes glancing over the thick creamy beverages atop the table. She takes a seat near one of the piping hot cups and takes a whiff.

“Mmm, what sort of brew is this?” Lucina asks.

“Err…” Maribelle was frozen. She knew too much about actual tea brands to make a fake name that sounds convincing to her. 

“It’s a Salty Tea!” Lissa cut in. 

“Ah. Sounds odd.” Lucina noted, taking a sip. No one did a thing to stop her, and really they were all trying to hide some hard boners. They were dead aroused by the idea of bringing in another new member. Lucina coughed on the brew, everyone getting a little too close, their eyes to her crotch trying to see if something was bulging out. “Y-Yes, that really was salty…” She cleared her throat and put the tea down. “Thank you all for letting me visit. I’ll leave now, I understand you all wanted to make this a personal club.”

“R-right…” Maribelle was beside herself. She had no idea why it wasn’t working. “Oh, and remember, this is a secret club. I can’t afford tea for everyone, you know.”

“Oh yes.” Lucina nodded. “I won’t tell anyone about your club.” She grinned and turned to the door. “See you all later.” The door closed. 

“W-why didn’t she grow a dick?!” Severa cut in. “She swallowed the cum shit, so why isn’t she a drooling numbskull?!” 

“The hex may not be able to spread directly to her.” Tharja says. “She is of exalted blood, so she probably has protection from the corruption forces. The hex doesn’t leave, though. If what Lissa says is true, it just sticks around until it finds a way to become strong enough to break the person’s defense.” 

“Well, how is the hex gonna fuckin’ do that?”

“It’ll adapt. It will find a way.”

…

The Manakete’s room in the castle was a snoozy little dragons’ den. Tiki snuggled up against her covers, an endless sleeper if one was ever seen. Nowi snoozed, hardly covered by her sheets. Nah slept snugly in her covers, seemingly organized even whilst asleep. The only Manakete who really cared for their attire was Nah. Everyone else was in various states of undress, rather they were aware or not. Tiki had a breast to slip back into her night gown once she awoke. Rather odd that she was awake before anyone else, but still she was up and at it.

She sat up in her bed, looking outward at the room. The castle was new to her, but the environment raised memories. She was rather sure at some point she had gone to Ferox before, or at least the nation it may have been known as before. Specifics were foggy, something about an Ice Dragon Temple, but she didn’t let herself care enough to remember. Remembering was pain, after all, as all those things she would remember were long gone. Like Marth. Like all her old friends. Her heart always ached. She breathed in, and felt the cold air harden her heart for another round of life. Perhaps soon the people she was with now would fade away as well. Though, she was thankful for meeting Nowi and Nah. In a way, she was guaranteed a new type of family that would last far into another hundred or so years. 

She admired the other Manakete of this army, feeling like for once she had a true little pack of long lasting friends. She hoped that once the group disbanded, once all the men of this army were long gone, they would never disband. She could help instruct Nah, help her to veer away from feral behaviors. And she and Nowi would surely remain well bonded. Still, this was all but a fantasy, and she knew better than to truly believe this could ever happen.

Pinching her nostril like a fish hook, Tiki caught a whiff of… something. This something was a new, wet scent to Tiki. The aroma was feminine, yet masculine, the best tang of both stabbing at her mind one after the other. Flowers and musk. This scent will hence forth be referred to as dragon nip, for the effects of it were disserving of the title. Tiki’s hands dove down her gown, flattening the curves and the folds of her dress. She grabbed at the hem of her dress like an anxious magician would grab his tarp. She wished, for all these few seconds, that when she pulled away, something erotic would appear. 

Tearing away her dress revealed only her bare nethers, leaking and positively red. She had little scales across her loins, a mark of something draconic and feral upon her snow white human form. She could handle the scent no longer, as she wished for herself to no longer be a puppet to the desires she had. She threw herself out from the bed, ignoring her desire to grind against a bed post, or duck her crotch onto Nowi’s face, and move through the ajar door, the candlelight of the hall illuminating the bedroom slightly. 

Tiki saw Lucina wandering down the halls. The windows of the hall confirmed the time was decently late into the night. Tiki was usually a perfect sleeper when it came to not seeing a shred of the evening. Why now was she so wide awake? And heavens, that scent was cruel mistress. Had it its way, Tiki’s nose would have ducked between Lucina’s breasts, and she would inhale as if that earthy scent, that erotic perfume of hypnotic powers was born between those bosoms. Locked in this fantasy, she hardly heard Lucina bid her a good evening. “Tiki?” Lucina asked, noticing the girl glaring at her chest with the most intense stare she’d ever seen from the girl. “Tiki, are you okay?” Tiki looked into Lucina’s eyes. 

“I…” There was a lag between the scent and her vision. For a second, she thought the same feelings the smell of the nip was equal to the gaze of those eyes. The holy brand and the pure eye both stared at her with such an alluring glow. When Tiki overcame another euphoric wave of the mysterious scent, she finally perceived Lucina’s gaze as a whole set of separate feelings from the smell. “Ah, yes, good evening Lucina.”

“You seemed off. Did you have difficulty sleeping? It is odd to see you awake this late into the night.”

“Er, yes.” She felt her serene composure over take her out of habit, though the scent was over powering her at times. Like a tickle in her nose, the feeling was always there, and the urge to break down was pecking at her knees. “I’ve been plagued with nightmares it seems-“She groans, bucking her hips a little. Her jagged tongue sticks out a little, but she overcomes the phase. “Pardon, nasty cough.” She clears her throat, a little of bangs goes loose into separate, nervous strands. “You must forgive me, Mar-Ma- I mean Lucina. You must forgive me, I am not acting as I would…” The scent wasn’t just arousing her, it was heightening all her emotions now. She felt so vulnerable. And dizzy. She could hardly keep her knees stable and her feet on the floor. 

“Tiki, it’s okay. Come on, I’ll take you back to my room and I’ll take care of you.” Lucina was fast to access the situation. Tiki couldn’t see how badly she was sweating, how glazed her eyes were, how unstable she seemed. To Lucina, she was seeing Tiki’s past catch up with her. Tiki couldn’t disagree with that sentiment, but it all felt so triggered but something outside. This wasn’t a natural cycle of emotions, it was caused by the scent or some other source. This only frustrated her further. She opened her lips, trying to call out something about the scent, but her lips twisted as if grabbed by alien hands, pinching her lips till they were bloodless flaps, and she spoke.

“M-Mar-Mar!!!” She burst into tears. She was in Lucina’s arms now, the girl the only sense Tiki still had. She felt infantile. “I-I need someone! Lu-Lu…” Lucina grinned, happy to have earned a pet name, but she was a tad concerned about her usually calm and collected friend suddenly emerging with an old habit emerging once again. 

“There, there…” Carrying Tiki, a task the well fit Lucina could handle, she brought her back to the room, all the while Tiki broke up the tears by huskily whispering her new nickname for Lucina. It was a new drug for her mouth that name, and it brought a guilty buzz to her body. 

Lucina laid Tiki down against her bed. Since Lucina was royalty, she had received a large private room where others had to share. She wasn’t eager about the thought, but she couldn’t do much to share the bed since there were few people she’d feel comfortable sleeping with. For now though, she just wanted Tiki to be in it by herself, fetching some fearless sleep. The poor girl was a wreck. Lucina couldn’t even imagine what had triggered this. Perhaps memorabilia of Marth was somewhere in her room and she was not yet calm enough to speak of it? Perhaps she had a nightmare of some sort, Lucina unaware of how nightmares had been a plague for so long for Tiki back when she was younger. Lucina wasn’t getting much more evidence out of Tiki whilst she was ranting. Her speech was much more youthful now, the fear was in her voice, and she stuttered with a fever’s tone. 

“I… I feel so alone. All alone.” She sniffed at the air from time to time, and this seemed to cause her to shoot awake, unable to sleep from whatever it was she inhaling. Lucina put her hand to Tiki’s forehead, which seemed to cause the girl to exhale a serene calm breath. She was burning up, completely. 

“You are not alone, Tiki. You have us.” Lucina assured her.

“Lucina… Please. I’m so sorry to have put this upon you, my actions are…”

“You’re going through difficulties, I know what it is like to miss so many people. I’ve been through lost.”

“I know… Thank you Lucina, for being here for me. I don’t know where I would be without you.” She was blushing. “I think… I may be in love.”

“…” Lucina blushed. “You may be delirious from the fever. Take a moment to rest.” Tiki nodded, disappointed Lucina didn’t reciprocate, or perhaps disappointed in her sickened state she had spoken so freely. In any case, she let herself drift to sleep. Lucina, growing cold in her own night gowns, found some blankets and a pillow, and produced for herself a little sleeping sack to the side of the bed. 

…

Boiling under those blankets, and her loins constantly stirring throughout the night, Tiki was still having a troubling time trying to catch some sleep into the arctic night. The girl yawned, stretching her mouth wide open. She sat up in her bed. She peers over at Lucina, a little smile forming on her lips. She was grateful for everything Lucina had done for her. She felt so adoring of Lucina. The princess gave her so much. She was so selfless and loving, a true justice seeker and friend. No wonder she reminded Tiki so much of Marth. As a matter of fact, Lucina had his scent, albeit much more feminine. Somehow, Tiki found herself able to prefer it that way. Of course, now that she finally fell in love with Lucina’s scent she could hardly capture it over the overpowering stench of that nip. 

She admired Lucina’s features from afar. Her hair was peerless. Thick and flowing, when the beauty laid down it moved in elegant curtains to the side and dispersed itself upon the floor. It moved only to highlight Lucina’s frame. The girl was lithe in a sort of graceful form, but not without muscle. She was no twig, muscular definition could be made out if one looked close enough at her smooth skin. It seemed unfair she could both be strong and delicate. She was a glass sculpture, a peerless beauty. And she made Tiki’s tongue hang and drool against the sheets.

At some point she had inched her toes out from the sheets. Her slender legs were freed from the sheets. She ignored the coldness of the room, she was far too roused to bother trying to sleep any longer. She had some intent to get up and do something. She was wired on the twin scents of the nip and Lucina. In fact, the two scents mingled together now. Lucina was the source of the nip, Tiki was convinced of this. She slid from the bed, and wandered over top of Lucina.

She crawled over the sleeping darling. She took a whiff of the girl. Yes, both scents were still there. Her eyes were wide open, her tongue hanging still. The blankets rustled as Tiki snuck them off from Lucina. She slipped her nose under the skirt of Lucina’s night gown. There was some flimsy article of clothing clinging to her loins beneath the skirt, but it was not needed. Tiki reached her delicate fingers in and pried it away. She was suddenly aware of how little of the nip she had been smelling before. The second she slid those panties apart from her loins, she was blasted with a pure concoction of that incredible nip. Her jaw dropped lower, her tongue was never wetter. 

The lips between those thighs were two curved paint strokes of the rosiest of colors. Her folds were a rich layer of fabrics with a gash down the center. Tiki spread her pussy wide, and for a moment just reveled in it. Though, with such a large tongue just hanging loose, it was only a matter of time until her adoration for such a sensitive bud turned purely physically intimate. That moment was dawning as drops of drool slithered and plopped onto Lucina’s removed panties.

The visual was enough to bring feral slits to Tiki’s eyes. She was hooked on these lustful thoughts, and they drove her to be sinful upon the blessed thighs. Her nose tickled Lucina’s clit, her tongue dragged out long and drooling. She slipped one inch of her tongue into the inner decline of her folds. The flavor the translation of the dragon nip into a taste form. It tasted of perfume and a lustful stench. It stung her tongue with the most concentrated of lustful flavors. It was swallowing pure absolute sex, and it made her throat sting like a guzzling whiskey. She took another lick, and another, and another. She coughed, throwing herself off from Lucina, all sorts of new feelings over coming her, and she wished more than anything to not awaken the princess. She detected the beauty begin to stir, so she retreated from the room, not wanting to get caught doing what she was doing. 

She closed the door behind her as silently as she could. The hallways were even colder, but Tiki’s body was on fire. The scent had driven her mentally maddened, but now the fluids from Lucina’s honey was physically afflicting Tiki. She drug her nails into the cold stone walls, using the brick walls as support to keep herself moving forward. She was dizzy beyond belief, directions at this exact moment were for sure not her strongest aspect. Lucina had taken Tiki to her room without the dragon girl being conscious of the journey. There was no way she could easily traverse the icy halls back to the Manakete’s den. The hand free from the labor of keeping the girl traveling was ducked between her thighs. It was driving her center three fingers up her folds, plowing her. She would take breaks from traveling to hit her back against the wall to really give herself a good plowing. 

Between each finger, there was enough nectar from her thighs to give a good sticky webbing that stuck against her fingers. She scooped into herself over and over with her busy fingers. The girl was reduced to a crawl now. She was on both knees, barely stable with just her wobbly legs and her resistant hand to keep her moving and upright. Her rear swung upward more and more with each sauntering step. Her stance was flimsy, her folds leaking. Upon entering once again, she felt a forward facing gland begin to her inflate. Was that her clit? She hadn’t played with herself very often, masturbation incredibly rare with the sex drive of a non-feral Manakete nonexistent. But, based off what she did understand, her clit should not be so massive. 

It felt like a snake rubbing up against her wrist. She wasn’t frightened, her mind too dazed by the lusts to really pay it much mind beyond her shock from the growth. It grew and grew, as if it was always there, and there was plenty of it to be slowly extracted out from her. And as it grew, it thickened too. She was startled to feel the texture in the thick growth that was developing. It was monstrous in quality, with harsh stony bumps developing along the shaft. That would have been fine enough had the growth been cold, but no it was scorching hot. It could melt a solid block of ice. It nearly burnt Tiki’s hand while stroking it on a curious occasion. 

Somehow her lustful excursion had blindly led her back to her room. She was able to get some direction. Her sense of smell, the impetus for much of her night so far, was now also keenly aware that Manaketes as well had a unique scent. They reeked of something that made her new bumpy, scaly growth tingle. They smelled of something only described as dragon pussy. Gods, what a scent it was. Tiki felt her gut boil and cramp. She crawled in through the door, and the sight of Nowi and Nah was pure arousal for her. Their cute features, their pointy dragon ears. She wanted to see the scales of their crotch, the juicy pussy between thighs. She wanted it so bad. She needed to mate.

Denial was dead and buried. The growth between her legs was a dragon dick. She long since has stripped herself of her night gown. She was stroking it for what felt like hours now, listening to the wet squelching sound as the girth of the organ enlarged further and further. It was wet and shimmering, and covered in smooth scales, and pointed rugged bumps lining along the surface of the cock. The head was pointed and bloated, a little slit shivering open by its self. She thrust back, and it exploded like a squirt gun. Her cum spewed onto Nowi. Tiki licked her lips at the sight, seeing the innocent girl already covered in a generous heaping of her dragon dew. 

In her plans, there was a concern that Nah would awaken. She couldn’t easily silence the girl. For now, she would have to settle for blocking the main door out. She would just drag Nowi there for their fucking, so Nah could not escape that way. Tiki was becoming aware of her abilities, and she had noticed she was now giving off a scent very similar to the dragon nip. Perhaps this would be a pacifier enough to make sure not a rebellious peep would emerge from the girls. Whatever the case, she was no longer truly thinking. It was time to blast Nowi.

She grabbed the drowsy girl from her bed. She was barely awake while Tiki was ripping her attire from her. She moved like a sleepy bee larva torn from its comb, unable to really do much resisting. Tiki was the hostile wasp, and she was fast to swing her stinger in. Nowi was awake right away, screaming at first, but those resistant yelps were twisted and contorted into sensual moans before long. Nowi now rid Tiki happily. She even begun to giggle. The feel of the cock inside her was pain and lust brought into some third sense nestled perfectly between the two. Her young pussy was spread as wide as it would go, and Tiki still had trouble fitting in just the tip. 

More and more was able to slide in as Nowi was spread wider, and her cock was more thoroughly lubricated. She slipped and fruitlessly humped at the younger Manakete. Her pussy creaked, trying to accommodate for that cock. Nowi’s nose blushed as a fever overcame her. The nip smell was mighty, and showed how little resistance Nowi had compared to Tiki. Where Tiki was able to fight it, Nowi was grabbed and enveloped like a hand full of sand dropped in the ocean. She was absorbed in adoration, in the delights of the smell and swelling feeling of the cock. Nowi now noticed the cum upon her cheek from Tiki’s early squirting. She took her forked tongue, and took a sample of the substance. 

Nowi’s clit sure did feel bloated now. She couldn’t put her finger on why that was, but she certainly could wrap her fingers around it. It was bloating fast, especially when Tiki started blowing her big fat load inside her. The white wad of sticky snow curled up in her insides, stuffing her. Nowi’s clit grew and grew, a very respectable amount of inches were between the tip of the growth and the space where it started from. “S-so incredible.” Tiki whispered into Nowi’s pointed ears. “You’re growing one just like me. It’s incredible. I wasn’t aware I could spread it too.” Tiki grinned a sloppy smile with drool coming out over her lips from every angle. Nowi took her own dragon dick in both hands, pumping at it the same instinctual way that Tiki had tested her own fresh dick. 

Without tugging her dick out from Nowi, the smaller dragon girl, stuffed to the brim with dick, now had her own to play with. She took note of the fact she seemed to be a bit larger than what Tiki was. She gripped at her similarly textured dick, and tugged and toyed with it. Much like Tiki, her cock was already primed with a fresh load ready to spew, and right away she popped the top of her cock, and blasted a spewing load out. It landed right in the shocked, agape mouth of Nah. “GACK!” She nearly choked on the load of dragon musky cum. She swallowed, something instinctual ordering her to. “W-what the hell?! Goodness, mother?!” She knew right away this couldn’t be good. She flung herself onto the highest bed in the room, and gripped at a dagger she kept near her person. “S-Stay back!” The draconic fuckers were at this point loosened from one another, but they were not exactly prepared to engage in combat for the sake of fucking Nah into the dirt. They merely circled around the bed, and waited. She had swallowed a fresh batch of cum, Tiki knew at some point she was going to give in.

…

 

“Stay back…” Nah gave the same tired response whenever the impatient girls came a bit too close.

“Aw, c’mon~” Nowi said, a slick grin over her childish face. “Just come on down, and we can play!” She giggled. Her child-like innocence came out through a filthy filter of lust. 

“Rest now, you’ve resisted too long.” Tiki assured her. “What has happened to us is incredible.” She licked her lips, a hand on her long grotesque dick. Nowi was doing a similar motion. Nah had been against them for quite some time now. At least half an hour. They were orbiting around her, at times wondering why it was taking so long for her to become affected. They had concluded in their whispers it was simply because of Nah’s half breed status, and it might be confusing the cum or something. 

“Just stop talking!” Nah snapped back. She was getting hot, that was certain. Her lithe pale body was covered in spots of heat. Her cheeks, her shoulders, her tender tiny breasts, her loins. Her short night gown was doing too good of an effective job keeping the heat inside. She was sweating, and her snatch was demanding some sort of attention. She was always the most reserved of the Manaketes despite her youth. She was well able to resist lusts and urges of giddy delight, but right now was her greatest challenge to the urge in her life. Her fingers itched, making lewd gestures against her thighs she only understood to be what her hand desired to have shoved between her lower lips and pressed against her slickened walls. She tried shaking her head as the visual were becoming too clear, but they haunted her. All she could think about was pussy. She was attracted to it. The idea of her pussy, or someone else’s pussy. She looked down at Nowi, seeing how plump her pussy lips are behind the visage of her fat cock. She could say the same about Tiki’s as well. She gulped, the visual too heavy on her body.

Against the edge of the bed, peering down at the dual desirable parts of the girls below her, Nah was a virgin slowly turning eager towards the most incredible chance of her life to be rid of her sexless form. All she had to do was take one step down off the bed, and all her requests would be granted immediately. She thought about giving up. At first her thoughts were to be asked to be gentle with her or just not do her at all, but the longer she was upon the bed, the further her thoughts progressed to simply wanting to be plowed. She wanted both of those dicks inside her. Unlike those two who went feral with sex, Nah was left aware of her stream of consciousness. She knew the longer she waited, the worse and worse her thoughts were getting. She noticed the transition from a simple fuck into an extreme fest of dragon dick. She was always aware of the bulge in her gown that was now big enough and fat enough to create a bump in her night gown. It wasn’t much, and it was mostly featureless, but as it rubbed at the fabric between her legs, she knew what was happening to her was what had happened to the two girls below.

Submitting was the only path where things ended on her own terms. The thought was enough to get her fired up again. A moist spot appear on the front of the bulge in her attire. It continued to grow until her spewing cum gushed through the stain in her dress. She watched as Nowi gleefully consumed every drop. She snickered, her eyes welling up as her resistance attended the funeral of her self-control. Her corruption won out, as her lustful mind shut down her knees. She fell forward, right into Nowi’s arms. 

A wet tongue danced across her chest as soon as her dress was ripped away from her body. She was left bare, her flat chested form, even more flat than Nowi who at least had some breast going on, was left open to be admired. Tiki handled the top of Nah’s form, her forked tongue the one to examine and contaminate the valleys and hills of her form. Nowi had elected to go the lower route, teasing her cock further into sprouting, giving out playful little roars whenever she felt Nah’s thing twitch. “P-please, I cannot handle being sane. I need both now!” She said. Nowi and Tiki interpreted her perfectly. 

“Oh boy! That sounds like fun to me! Wowzers, I wish I’ve been eying up your girly bits more often, you look absolutely tight down there!” Now gleamed as she prepared her dick to slide through into her daughter.

“I’ve often admired her mouth for the wise words that came from it, but now I’m curious if the same polite mature girl can offer some rude dirty action.” Tiki said, slowly sliding her pussy down atop of Nah. Something did click in Nah’s head upon also seeing Tiki’s pucker, for she now noticed she would be capable of having a third sort of thing. She moved her tongue up and down Tiki’s pussy, and then began to rim around the rosy hole. “Oh my!” Tiki groaned, grinding against the tongue. “Such a naughty girl! I haven’t even thought up such a dirty act!” Tiki showed immaturity in her response. 

“I can’t believe I raised such a rude girl~” Nowi teased. She oophed loudly as she slid her cock in. “Er… Heh… Um, it is a little tight I- Hang on…” She tries to tug her cock back, though Nah proves a little too tight, and Nowi a little too big. “Oh gosh I did not think this through. Umm… “

“Everything okay down there?” Nah asked. The mood of the frenzy was evening out as the preparation work was falling flat down both sides. Tiki wasn’t sure how she felt about her other hole being licked, and Nowi was mostly frozen where she was. Her body was still very hot with new found lust, but seeing her breath as did her darnest to slide out was alerting her to the temperature. 

“Yeah, I’m fine! I just need to get you a little more gel-ed up. Gonna slide a bit, try and find something to bite.” Nah bit down on Tiki’s cheek as she felt the pain of Nowi sliding out, her exotic dick a little too dry yet to make something cohesive of the experience. Tiki was growing a little nervous. 

“Say, Nah, have you smelled my penis yet?”

“Not directly. I’ve detected a scent though.”

“G-give it a quick whiff.” Nah obeyed, and she was back to where she started as so lustful she was dumb and numb. Nowi was still having issues, though the lust Nah felt did plenty goof for moistening her tunnel. Nowi sighed in relief when she finally got her dick the whole way back. She slammed it forward, and listened as Nah cooed out.

“Aaauck~! More cooock~! Hehehe!” She giggled like a mad lustful school girl. She ate out Tiki’s rear and pussy, the girl atop her face suddenly much more happy about both positions. She was warming up to the odd new pleasures of having her rear filled with drool. Nowi was much more lubricated, and Nah was warming up in her comfortably numb position to accept the mighty fat cock down her tight trap. She cooed and giggled, and sung the most beautiful moans. They all did, and they were all adorable as they did it. Their eyes sparkled despite the lustful glaze, and their tongues hung loose from their wide mouths. 

…

Knock knock. Lucina lumbered over to the dragons’ room. Tiki was nowhere to be seen as she awoke, and she swore she could hear screaming of some sort. Out of concern for Tiki, she had no choice but to figure out where she went, and she figured if anywhere she had gone back to her room for whatever reason. She said she had been having nightmares, so why she would want to just head back to her room was beyond Lucina. So she knocked on the door. 

“Come in~” She heard Tiki say. 

“Tiki is that you?” Lucina asked. She didn’t get a reply beyond some lustful giggles occurring within the room. She opened the door, and the sight was incredible. She came in a little while after that had finished, for Nowi Nah and Tiki all stood up, perfectly showing off their massive dicks and naked bodies. They had hardly cleaned up, Nowi’s big bright green eyes were the next thing someone saw on her face after noticing the massive blob of cum that was blasted over the bridge of her tiny nose. Her fangs showed over her cute little lips, Nah had just about the same expression though her face was wet with the more transparent fluids of quim. 

“You smell incredible, Lu-Lu~” Tiki moaned, eyeing over the princess. Lucina gulped, the sight before her was too much. She never saw something so corrupt before in her life. But then she noticed they had written something on their stomach with some sort of black make up. Each stomach read: “FOR LUCINA <3” 

“What happened to you girls? Since when have you had those…?”

“Dicks?~” Nowi said, giggled. “We grew them! Though ours are a lot more unique to what a human one looks like. Ours’ are all bumpy! And plus, I never personally saw a dick on a girl before!” She giggled, the notion hilarious, but her laughter stopped under the force of smelling Lucina’s scent. It was the nip again, it was the other lovely scent that Tiki had smelled before. All three of the girls whiffed it together. The combination was more alluring than Tiki’s dick, or any other dick. The scents all came from Lucina, and their minds warped under the force of it. An invisible hand moved them towards her. Lucina feared for her life and the wellbeing of her friends, and tried to move out of the way, but her feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Nowi and Nah grabbed both of her arms and guided her inside. Tiki closed the door behind Lucina.  
Bent over the bed, Lucina was stripped like anyone else in this room so far. Her pussy was spread wide, and Tiki at last claimed what she has lusted for the entire night. She plowed her dragon dick into Lucina, and with that she quickly shattered Lucina’s exalted resistance. Tiki’s dick was unique in the way it could break down holy resistance to the hex. In the very moment she pierced Lucina with her cock, the hex was unleashed upon her. Her hex had swelled and adapted to dragons, so what Lucina was received was something geared towards breaking down a holy dragon. 

Against the bed, her very own dragon dick began to grow. It was uniquely large, and absolutely blue with her set of unique scales. She gripped at the bedding, and screamed as she was filled. While her pussy was stuffed, Nah and Nowi gathered around, and joined forces to make sure her ass was properly eaten out of. Tiki flipped Lucina over onto the edge of the bed. Nowi and Nah climbed on top to nurse on either of her nipples. A corrupt grin was born upon Lucina’s face. “Y-your dick is incredible, Tiki~” She laughed aloud. “You are incredible.” The hex made her words tint black. “Pet~” Tiki shivered from the word. She blew her load right away, and she knew now what forces she was dealing with.

…

Severa crumbled up the invitation in her hand as she wandered down the halls. She was pretty upset about being awoken only to have Lucina leave nothing but a note. She would have much preferred the girl spoke to her face to face. However, she had no choice but to go. Lucina might have caught on to the club, and Severa at least had to confirm she had a dick too so she knew they could at least bring Lucina in to the club. The throne room was abandoned, those of Ferox had a habit of not caring much for royal rooms and the such. Where in Ylisse the throne is always special, in Ferox it was more that any chair the leader sat in was special more so than just one designated chair. Thus the room was often cleared, and the only guards up and active at night where those for the exterior of the castle. 

And in the throne room, Severa caught eye of Lucina. She was naked, breasts bobbing freely, her toned stomach flexing. She sat upon the throne, a naked dragon girl, Nowi, licking at her feet. Nah openly sucked the massive cock that came from between her thighs. And Tiki was morphed into a full sized dragon, straddling the throne to let her massive dragon dick rest over top of the throne. Lucina gave the tip of the thick dick a lick like it was a fucking lollipop and looked Severa dead in the eye. “So, about that tea club… I think it may need a queen of dragons in it, don’t you agree~?”

Severa gulped. “Um… S-sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ What's next up?~ We do literally every girl~ Send requests for scenarios here: http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> The fic that will be posted here will be a compilation of all of your requests, with even some room for some side scenarios~


End file.
